


My Favorite, Jihoonie

by yawnwonu



Series: A couple.. of besties [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cutie jihoonie cos why not, its just colds dont worry, just soonyoung being the best bestie that he is, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Where Jihoon is sick, and Soonyoung might sound mean but this Jihoon is his favourite.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: A couple.. of besties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	My Favorite, Jihoonie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for my dear soonhoon enthusiasts ☺️ follow me on twt @ / yawnwonu

Being Jihoon's bestfriend meant free access to the front door whenever he likes but as Jihoon's neighbor/childhood friend/bestfriend Soonyoung decided to use the privilege to his advantage- that is to climb through Jihoon's window cause it's more fun that way.

Today isnt any different, Soonyoung climbed his bestfriend's window like a second nature to him. Not even knocking, because the window is open anyway 'Stop entering through the window and start using our door please' was something Jihoon would say everyday, but leaves the window open anyway. Speaking of which, no one's apprehending his entry, which made his eyes room around, finally landing on a lump of an organism on the bed.

"Jihoonie! why arent you welcoming me from the 'door'" he sing-songed while approaching the other, which he only got a grunt in response. 

"Soonyoungie~" 

Upon hearing the other's voice, his smile widened, evil, but he now knew that the other is sick. That nickname only comes up on occasion like this, because Jihoon is a man of pride, and "charisma" or so he say, that's why nicknames doesnt sit right with him, especially the kind of nicknames Soonyoung would come up with.

"Is my Jihoonie sick?" he cooed while slowly supporting Jihoon's back to make him sit up straight. 

"uh-hmm. My nose is clogged, i cant breathe Youngie" the other answered, now fully seated but is too weak to actually stay that way, and when his head fell on Soonyoung's chest.. which he gladly gave soft pats and caress in return.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?" He asked, although he knew the answer, making the other whine is a sight he wanted to see, occasionally.

"No!! No meds, i dun wanna" there it is, whining and pouting Jihoon will always be a pretty sight.. but as soon as he felt a hot breathe on his neck, he might have to rethink his actions. 

Jihoon's face is now buried on his neck, it is very warm probably because of the other's fever, or just Soonyoung's own body heat which screams: hot and bothered. 

"My Soonyoungie smells good" Jihoon nuzzled further, voice low and soft, just like how Soonyoung loved it. 

"And you're sick, let me go so I can get your medicine" But as soon as those words left his mouth, he felt Jihoon's arms around his neck, holding him close, and tight. 

"No, let's just cuddle, your cuddles heal me all the time" Jihoon chuckled, vibrations sent directly to Soonyoung's whole being just by their bodies being too close to one another.

"Or you'll get me sick next because your virus is all over me" he snickered which made the other grunt, momentarily separating their bodies so he can stare at Soonyoung's face.

"Hmm, I dont want you sick, but I want hugs... I should wear a mask" he said, looking like he's in deep thought with his hand on his chin.

It was a lovely sight, grumpy little Jihoonie turning into this child-like, and soft person never fails to make Soonyoung coo. 

"OR... better yet, just drink meds, and sleep so you'll feel better?" he softly cupped the other's face, while pout slowly formed on Jihoon's lips. 

"Only if you'll let me cuddle you while I sleep, your presence makes sleeping 10x easier" Jihoon latched himself into Soonyoung again, and if they're both made of puddle of goo, they would surely be blended into one right now. 

"Of course Hoonie, I'll let you cuddle me anytime" He smiled, and got pleasantly suprised when Jihoon attacked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm thankful for you Soonyoung, thank you, I appreciate you a lot" He softly muttered, eyes closed as if he's doing a confession, while slowly letting himself fall into the bed. 

"Anytime, my love" He whispered, a silent confession that will never reach Jihoon's ears. Maybe someday he'll be loud enough, but right now, taking care of his baby will be the first priority

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I'm the one who's sick rn so im just projecting sksksks hope you liked it 💖


End file.
